User talk:Drgyen
NKFOA page Thanks for editing the NKFOA page. Migs005 05:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No. The grammar there is horrible. YuriKaslov 23:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow........ #If your going to revert someone's edit, spell their name properly. Its Dudebot not Dogbot. #Overview is a completely different thing then Historical background or the Story line events. Dudebot121256 00:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256﻿ What the hell is this? Is there any reason you did this? There was no point. YuriKaslov 18:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't really care how other wikis operate; trivia does nothing but allow for stupidity. YuriKaslov 18:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :You are not going to start deliberately disobeying policy, are you? Remove trivia. Wherever you see it. YuriKaslov 19:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I know there is good trivia but it is against the policy. If you think there is good trivia, put the trivia in a little message on my talk page and ill add it to the "Did you know" template. Also what exactly are you asking me? Dudebot • Talk 20:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link to a "Popular Reference Page" please? Dudebot • Talk 20:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I guess. I don't see anything wrong with it. Dudebot • Talk 20:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why not come and have a look at Mongau Wiki ? Have fun, Joseph 1969 Hi there! Currently I am working on the german Homefront Wikia and I am translating some articles from the english Wikia into the german language. My latest article was about the Timeline in Revolution and under the headline for 1969 there is written that Apollo 10 was a disaster, but when I googled it Apollo 10 was a success. Do you have any sources for a proof that Homefront: Revolution changed the event? :: Yes sure but some elements are copied from the real world so I was wondering if they really changed that specific event. Thanks for the quick answer! Cyanide3 22:03, May 8, 2016 (UTC) wasn't Ethan Brady killed as well in Beyond The Walls when Burnel launched the nuclear warhead? : Please leave a signature. It is obvious he is dead. If he is dead, then no more DLC. End of his story.--Drgyen (talk) 04:22, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Frontlines and Homefront Homefront is a sequel to Frontlines: Fuel of War, it says it right the game itself. In one of the newspapers you can pick up in Homefront, it states that Saudi Arabia and Iran went to war over low oil and the US was in such a crisis that it couldn't get involved. In Frontlines: Fuel of war, it states that the US went to a second depression in 2012 after oil began to run dry in the middle east, the same as it does in Homefront. I believe what you are reffering to is "Homefront: The Revolution" which is also a sequel to Frontlines but is not at all a reference to the original Homefront. I am not trying to merge Homefront and Frontlines, I am telling you dead to your face they are sequels. It's plainly obvious due to the fact that Homefront mentions the exact same events that happened at the beginning of Frontlines; Fuel of War! Homefront: The Revolution is not a direct sequel, it is the spiritual sequel you are talking about. I don't why the hell you are trying to bully me over this when I have given you enough evidence to support my claim. Frontlines and Homefront If you want to be the guy who brings it up to the admins. It states clearly enough in Homefront that the exact same events occur in both games. If both games were not direct sequels to one another, why do they have the exact same story? If you want to bring me to the admins, I can talk to them about how you have been harassing me. However, I am not going to deal with a person who dedicates his life to a game. We both have our own views on the subject at hand, and clearly, you and I are never going to agree over this. If you want to talk to me over the subject of the two games being sequels, contact me through my YouTube channel "BuckeyeNationRailroader" or contact me on facebook at "Mitchell DeVillers." This way we don't crash the Homefront Wiki. :No, I am not going to talk and debate with you because you are too dead set in believing what you think was “canon” and it will be pointless to make you convince otherwise. I am dedicated editor trying to make accuracy as much as you are dedicated in train spotting.--Drgyen (talk) 13:57, April 14, 2019 (UTC) And I am glad you and I can see eye to eye with one another and to stop this debate. I am a dedicated gamer, I get in-depth with games to try and find all connections. It's how I came to the conclusion that both Frontlines and Homefront are sequels of one another. However you and I are die hard set on trying to prove the other wrong